The present invention relates to an electromagnetic type fluid flow control valve in which a fluid to be controlled is heated by a variation of magnetic field strength.
Each of Publications of Japanese Patent 49-45249 and Japanese Patent 49-45250 discloses a prior-art fuel injector which includes an induction heating apparatus to supply a heated fuel to an internal combustion engine of automobile. In the prior-art fuel injector, an electromagnetic heater coil is mounted on a forward end of the fuel injector and a high-frequency alternating current is supplied to the electromagnetic heater coil to heat the fuel injected from the fuel injector so that a vaporization of the fuel is accelerated for an easy engine start in a cold condition, a decrease in fuel consumption and a decrease in harmful substance in exhaust gas. The prior-art fuel injector includes the electromagnetic heater coil for heating the fuel injector and the injected fuel, and the prior-art fuel injector further includes an electromagnetic solenoid coil for driving a valve needle by which a fuel flow is controlled. That is, the prior-art fuel injector includes a plurality of electromagnetic coils.